


A Curious Satisfaction

by kibobasura



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibobasura/pseuds/kibobasura
Summary: Chiaki is more than happy with her love life with her two boyfriends Hajime and Nagito. But a night to herself gives her a chance to try something new that she's been curious about feeling for herself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	A Curious Satisfaction

Chiaki smiled as her boyfriends gussied up for the evening. A smell of a wonderful cologne filled their home with a woody fresh floral scent that made her feel warm and happy. 

Hajime assisted Nagito with tying his tie. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked genuinely.

"You can still change your mind and come with us," Nagito supplied, adjusting his tie further as Hajime let go. 

Chiaki smiled, feeling too comfy in her pajamas and blanket cocoon and honestly that content smile was all the answer the other two needed. "No, you two enjoy an evening with just the two of you. Trust me, it'll do you both good," she answered warmly. 

The two suited up men returned the smile and both ducked down one after the other to give her a goodbye kiss. "Okay, we shouldn't be out too long, but don't feel obligated to stay up for us," Hajime stated. 

Nagito softly laughed at that as he clung to their boyfriend's arm. "Geez, Chiaki, do as your father says or he might punish you," he said with an absurdly exaggerated stern pout that fell out into a fit of laughter.

"Gross, don't ever say that again, Nagito," Hajime said as he and Nagito left towards the door. "Did you already help yourself to some wine?"

"Maaaybe," Nagito said as he kissed along Hajime's jawline. Hajime smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Chiaki laughed quietly watching the two leave giving them a wave. "Bye, have fun!" she softly supplied. 

Hajime blew a kiss to her as he closed the door. Chiaki waited to hear the car doors shut and the rev of an engine purr to life and dissipate before beginning her own evening.

She sat up, abandoning her warm blanket cocoon. A refreshing coldness seeped in as the quiet enveloped her. Her game console stared at her begging to be played, but Chiaki wanted to experiment something while her boyfriends were out on the town.

She stood up and journeyed to their room. Every step brought a stronger scent of their cologne which warmed her heart that they left it behind in her endeavor. Confidently, she strode up to their drawer, opening one that revealed adult toys of every conceivability. 

Chiaki was more than content with her sex life with the other two, but she was happy to be able to have a night to explore some things she didn't want to bring to them first because of her own uncertainty. After seeing how much they enjoyed it, she was curious about how anal sex felt.

She knew that either of her boyfriends would be okay with her asking, but she didn't want to _not_ like it if they did go through the trouble. Though, her curiosity stemmed from how much they both seemed to enjoy it. If it was just Nagito, she might not have been so keen on learning, knowing his knack of taking pleasure from pain, but even then he seemed absolutely blissed during. Having seen Hajime be completely consumed in the action of receiving solidified her decision to try for herself though.

She looked at her options, weighing their pros and cons carefully as if equipping her weapon. _I need something that will feel the most like the real thing…_ she thought as she looked though some vibrators, butt plugs, and dildos. She wondered when they accumulated so many various toys, but the thought left her as she set her eyes on a decently sized silicone dildo that felt more realistic than any other toy. It had balls that would help stop insertion and had a bit of give to it.

Chiaki grabbed the dildo out as well as a bullet vibrator and a bottle of lube. Her nerves buzzed with excitement as she prepared their bed for her to enjoy herself and try something new. 

She shimmied out of her pajama pants and panties and took off her shirt laying them aside as she laid herself on the bed. She took a calming breath as she closed her eyes and began conjuring moments that would arouse her. 

She began toying with her nipples, recalling the intimate moments with Hajime and Nagito. With the lingering scent of their cologne in the air, it was easy to imagine them back in their suits, eyeing her. She licked the fingers of her other hand and trailed it down her stomach and pressed them against her eager clit. 

She whimpered as the sensation filled her body as she circled and massaged her clit. She gasped thinking of the times when Hajime would do the same while Nagito went to press his tongue into her entrance. She maneuvered her fingers to play along her entrance while her thumb continued rubbing on her clit.

She continued this teasing play with herself until she felt adequately lubricated, which just drove her more into want. She edged in her pointer and middle finger in, abandoning her clit. She pumped in and out of herself at a leisurely pace, enjoying each movement as she arched in pleasure. She felt herself press against an overwhelmingly pleasurable spot that she knew when Hajime found it when fingering her would relentlessly drive into her causing her to squirt, or he would stop right before the build leaving her a heaving mess before he or Nagito would fill her with their cock. 

Finding herself sufficiently aroused and needing more than what her fingers could provide, she reached out for the dildo. She bit her lip as she teased it against her entrance, getting the head of it wet with her arousal. Her eyes fluttered closed as she edged it in slowly, taking in each inch and then pulling it out to coat it with her slick essence.

"Aaa- ah~" As she took it all in, she gradually built a rhythm to it that had her gasping hotly against the pillows. She nudged her nose against the pillowcase, taking in the natural scents her lovers left behind. 

She increased the speed slightly, the dildo hitting against the pleasurable spot again. She felt her core build with a pleasant pressure she was accustomed to now, and she wanted to push herself over that edge. She knew if she kept going, went a little faster...

Chiaki quickly pulled out the dildo, making her whimper from the loss of the pressure that had built. She breathed heavily, catching her breath and regaining her focus on her mission of the night. An airy sigh left her lips as she now held the naturally slicked up dildo in her hands.

She bit her lips in uncertainty, pondering her next steps. "I should… use my fingers first," she stated to herself, taking in a breath to calm her nerves. Her body thrummed with excitement as she uncapped the bottle of lube and slathered her fingers with the cool viscous liquid. She was use to this part, having prepared the other men before. But it would be different to do to herself.

She turned around to lay on her stomach. With her lube free hand she grabbed the vibrating bullet and switched it on. The buzz echoed loudly in the quiet room, but as she brought it underneath her and against her clit it muffled out. Chiaki was gasping again from the stimulation, her hips bucking softly against the vibrations.

Keeping her focus, she poured a bit of the lube behind her messily getting it around the entrance of her ass. She slid her fingers down until she found the puckered entrance and massaged along it. Experimentally, she prodded in a finger, feeling herself clench around her finger and her body reacting to the intrusion pushing down against the bed to get away from herself. She pulled out bringing her body back up with the motion and attempted to steady her position as she brought her finger back in a bit more. She willed herself to push back against her finger feeling a small amount of burning discomfort. 

Behind closed eyes, she imagined Nagito's gorgeous gasping face, drooling as he took Hajime's cock. She thrusted her finger in and out to this thought, wanting to get to that level of bliss. She grew accustomed to her finger, discomfort being replaced with a comfortable pleasure. She enjoyed the new sensation a beat more grinding against the bullet vibrator and back against her own finger in a heated rhythm. She knew this was only the tutorial level for what she wanted to complete, though.

With new gained knowledge, she slowly entered in her other finger. The discomfort hit once again at the new intrusion, but quickly dissipated as she stubbornly thrusted in and out the two fingers. She found herself gasping against the action, wanting more of the new, strange sensation. She opened her fingers apart a bit inside herself, feeling herself open up and gain more momentum in entering herself. It was so different and addicting. 

She felt her wetness gather in between her folds, her clit pulsating against the smooth plastic of the vibrating bullet as she continued ramming her fingers in and out of her asshole. She felt absolutely debauched and wanted more of this feeling. 

Chiaki pulled out her fingers feeling the ring of muscle contract back. Breathing heavily, she lubed up the dildo generously. She brought it around her and slowly attempted to push in the head of the dildo into the tight ring of muscle. She took in a calming breath as she attempted to open up for the object. A sharp pain made her suck in a sharp intake of breath, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She pulled it out, even though she knew it was hardly the tip that entered. 

She took in another breath and attempted to push in gently and just a notch more than before. Tears welled as she persistently pushed in, gasping as she brought it out when it overwhelmed her. Each attempt got her further in and, at a certain threshold,the sharp pain dulled. She locked that info into her memory. With a shuddering breath she shoved in the rest of the dildo into her. She tugged in and out shallowly, moaning against the pillow at the overwhelming sensation it brought. 

She slowly pulled out the dildo, savoring how she felt it stretch her and how she enveloped it back in. She felt it nudging against those pleasurable parts inside her from a different angle. At this revelation, she quickened the thrusts of the dildo inside of her. She was gasping against the pillow, drool escaping her as her brain tried to comprehend the sensations she was feeling. 

At the start she was scared, but now all she could think was _This is amazing! Oh my god! This feels soooo good!_ She felt so wet between her legs, gushing below on the towel she had prepared underneath her. She flicked her wrist faster as the dildo hit deep inside her making her feel more filled than she ever thought she could be. The vibrator continued its onslaught on her clit and everything was so much and so great and so perfect…

She slumped down on the bed as she felt her body tense up and then released euphoria throughout her. She felt her clit pulse strongly and the dildo clench up inside her. She moaned through her climax, wincing at how overwhelming it was but smiling with satisfaction. She huffed in laughter as her body calmed down, legs shaking beneath her. She reached under her to grab the vibrating bullet and turn it off, her clit still feeling phantom vibrations.

She pulled out the dildo from inside her ass, moaning softly as it left her. She missed the fullness she felt from it. She turned around to lay on her back, an arm shielding her eyes from the bedroom light, as she giddily laughed as she caught her breath. 

Chiaki uncovered her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Wow," she softly said in awe, "That explains so much, I can't wait to try it with Hajime and Nagito." She bit her lip at the thought, moaning thinking of how it would feel with the real thing, with her lovers holding her against them.

* * *

The two men came into the house in a fit of giggles that they shushed each other playfully and unsuccessfully in between messy kisses.

"Shh, Chiaki's probably asleep by now," Hajime whispered, biting down on Nagito's neck which made him moan. 

"Mmn, I'm sure she wouldn't mind being woken up…" Nagito gasped out, "Especially with you in such a state." 

"Or you," Hajime said, lifting his boyfriend up by his ass and pressing him against the wall momentarily, "God, you're gorgeous," he growled before kissing up and down Nagito's neck.

Nagito relished the moment, craning his neck for more when he noticed the light on in their room. He went to bite on Hajime's earlobe, causing the other to gasp against him. "Hey, Hajime, I think our Princess is still awake," he breathed into his ear. 

Hajime hotly pressed a kiss against the other's lips as he carried him to their bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot. Gasping out of their kiss, he set down the other man on his legs. They both turned to the bed and found an absolutely naked Chaiki sprawled out on the bed gently snoozing. 

"Oh, she looked like she had a fun night," Nagito exclaimed huskily, adjusting off his disheveled tie and shrugging off his suit jacket.

Hajime went to sit on the bed, admiring Chiaki as she slept. He swiped away some drool that fell from her plump lips. She stirred slightly, bleary eyes apprehensively blinking before deciding it was too much and stayed shut instead. She cuddled Hajime's arm gently and snored lightly. "Sleep tight, princess," he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead and covering her with the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more to this and continue on, but also wanted to end it and just work on other stories. Comment and kudos if you enjoyed or would like to see some more.


End file.
